the love and the evil
by shadamyfan876
Summary: I don't know to right one


leigha please don't leave me I say hi I am angel the hedgehog but we both were attact by the egghead with sonic huh what the I say as see a pink and black hedgehog her quills look like amy's but a little darker pink and a little longer and I see a cat she like blaze but she was a light blue cat with a little bit of blond in her fur but now I now why the girl was crying I saw a bullet in her leave heart she bleed to death. miss are u ok he said huh please don't hurt me she said still crying don't worry I won't I sorry for you loss care to tell me what happened he said in a nice clam voices we were attact by someone fat dude that said his was by the way i am angel the hedgehog and this is legha the cat she wa- rose there u are the wolf said he was and red and black wolf with gold eyes and with steel black claws and gold wings with a little bit of light blue in each wing huh blade I say as ran into his arms rose is she ok he said no she bleed to death I tried to save her but I couldn't save her I say huh who are u he said he was mad blade it's ok he nice blade this is sonic the hedgehog and sonic this is razor blade the wolf he is my best friend he takes care me because both my parents are dead so razor and my friends and his help take of me the promise my mom and my dad the would take care of me I say come on I take you two to my friends house his name is tails sonic said 4 hours later we get to tails house and we go in tails with sonic. hay tails sonic said ahhh I say as I hold my arm rose are u ok sonic said no my arms is bleeding very badly I say my I tails said sure I say by the way who are u guys anyway tails said I'm angel the hedgehog and he is razor the wing wolf I say I sorry but we are going to have to take u to vanilla and cream's house come on let's go tails said 6 hours later we get there and go in hay cream tails said oh Mr. tails and Mr. sonic who are u two the rabbit said I'm angel the hedgehog and he is razor blade the wing wolf I say hay tail- oh my god are u ok her let's go to the living vanilla said so we go to the living room I see a black hedgehog with red stripes sitting and next him is a pink hedgehog they all look at me and blade just go sit on that coach over there please cream go get my first aid kit please tails you and razor go get water and a towel please vanilla said they want to get what she needed then they were back and vanilla took they things she needed and took me to they coach and sat me down 3 hour later thanxs I say well u have to be in that for 6 months vanilla said ok I need some fresh air I be outside if anybody I say about to that means no she had shooting guns rose blade said dang it grr that egghed I say going outside with shadow I see a cat she is has white fur with black she had black hair black eyes and she was wearing a orange with pink letters and black shorts with a black sweater with a white belt and black shoes and the hedgehog she her fur was a dark pink she had long red hair that had black in her hair she had on a short shorts and she had wings sky blue with black in each wing she look so hot I fallen in love with her but what's her name. shadow this angel the wing hedgehog angel this shadow the hedgehog and sonic said hi shadow sonic this is jazzy the cat my best friend angel said with me wow shadow so that's his name he so hot I just fallen in love again ahh I love this song I say let me guess "when I grow up by the pussy cat dolls jazzy said yes I said happily I was sing ever note right after the song was over sonic and shadow ere looking the were shocked wow you sing GREAT shadow said 6 months later me and shadow went to cream's house we went in hay vanilla I say 2 hour yay I can fight again thanx vanilla I say as shadow and me were holding hands well bye vanilla shadow said as we left the house I love u shaddie I say I love u too shadow said hay get your hands off her josh the guy said we both turn around I saw a cat he was black and blue he had no shirt on oh short paints on j-josh what do u want I say no I will not get my hands of her she is my GIRLFREIND shadow said he was so mad I want us to get back together josh said as he pulled me away from shadow and put his arms around my waist JOSH GET YOUR HANDS AND ARMS OFF ME NOW I say as shadow pulled me back to him we both growled at him fine I will be back josh said as he left I was growling then I stop. we both look at each other then we kiss then were making out I need u now I say ok shadow said as chaso controlled us back to his house we go to his room 8 hours later wow that was great I say as I am laying on his chest yeah it was shadow said well I need to go and see jazzy for a bit ok I say getting and putting back on my strapless dress short sky blue and leaving the house and waking to jazzy house I finlley get there I go in side. hay jazzy I say oh girl what's up NOW WAY jazzy said YES WAY I say what is going on do- angel u got u thing off knuckles said 2 hours later I was at the park with blade then I saw some hedgehog he was black and red fur and red blood eyes bloody claws and razor teeth and spiked red hair he had a long sword in one head he was smilling at me and razor r-rage is that u ahh hey put me down now I say never josh said rage grab me are u ok sis rage said yeah I say getting behiled them both scared to death the were fighting razor put his steel blade in to josh's stomach put him in the air patter up rage said as blade threw josh at him and with one clean slice rage took his sword like a sword and josh's head come clean off I saw some one he was a black hedgehog with green in his fur he put his long sword into my stomach leaving it there and ran off sis are u o- OH MY GOD ANGEL rage said blade came up to me and took the sword out of me


End file.
